


Pinkiemon

by bravelove (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, this is SO OLD and SO CRINGY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Pinkie pie once again gets trapped in a pokemon state of mind, but this is different! she thinks other ponies and animals are ponymon. But Lilly and Spike will stop her!Watch as pinkie pie looses her mind and captures her friends in small balls!And watch Lilly and spike try to save other ponies!Watch as this story makes you facehoof like crazy!Watch as ponies get stupid nicknames!And other stupid things!





	Pinkiemon

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old just end me here

Pinkie pie was so happy today, she would get her first ponymon! She strutted over to Fluttershy's "lab" and slammed open the door screaming "I am a mare, my name is Pinkie Pie, GIMME WATER PONYMON"

Fluttershy, who was playing with her animals, when all of them ran away from the yelling pony. Only an alligator named Gummy remained. Pinkie grabbed Gummy and said "I choose you Aligia! And I shall name you Gummy!"

Fluttershy face hoofed and tried to explain there were no ponymon, and when that failed she shoved Pinkie out. Pinkie then found a black chest! When she opened it was full on ponyballs! She then hit the chest causing it to shrink and stored it in her mane ,with 24 ponyballs taken out.

Pinkie then scoured through a pony named Bottlecaps's yard. When she saw  
Bottlecap watering her flower, Pinkie threw a ponyball she stored Gummy in and screamed"GUMMY USE POUND!"  
Gummy then started to hit Bottlecap with his tail, then Pinkie threw a ponyball at Bottlecap. Bottlecap screamed and ran, but the pink ball kept getting closer, and hit her in the flank. Pinkie smiled and then returned Gummy to his ball.

Lilly saw what happened from her garden, and when she saw Pinkie looking at her with a creepy smile, she screamed"THE HORROR!" and fled.

Pinkie frowned and said "Dang! It fled! Oh well."

Pinkie then thought for a while and said to the captive pony in the ponyball" I shall nickname you Grana!"

Pinkie then threw Grana out of her ponyball, Pinkie smiled"Grana you need some leveling."

Grana frowned and started to run, Pinkie smiled"Nice quick attack, Now return!"

Pinkie then returned her to the ponyball. Pinkie started to skip around a bit before walking home to place her chest. With a smile Pinkie then randomly put on a hat and walked away to find other ponymon. Pinkie then skipped away saying "Going to catch more ponymon." Pinkie kept skipping around and started to train Gummy and Grana by fighting rats. She started mumbling "Okay the first gym is Applejack's fighting/grass types so i should find some ghost types or some flying types I already have a grass/water type and water/metal type"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lilly ran over to Twilight's library,still screaming. She then saw a note"Hello library patron! I am currently in Canterlot, my assistant, Spike, should be around to help. Lilly sighed and pulled out a small gem. A tongue swept it out of her hoof. Lilly quickly followed the tongue to find a sleeping Spike. She then stomped on his tail. Spike started to yell in pain, but Lilly quickly shushed him.  
she then whispered"Pinkie snapped she caught Bottlecap in a sphere! I barely got away."  
  
Spike quickly closed the curtains and then switched the open sign to close and whispered "I need you to gather more ponies. The code is 5 knocks, and a daisy or gem under the door."

Lilly ran to town square and started to warn ponies, most thought she had snapped, but a few ponies decided to go with her. Lilly led them to the library and knocked five times and slipped a daisy under the door. Spike opened the door and let the ponies in. All the ponies soon started to converse, some went to hide, others just stood there paralyzed with fear.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pinkie bounced around with Grana's and Gummy's ponyballs in her mane, she wondered where all the ponymon went and ran to the mayor office. she then barged in on the mayor while she was dying her mane and tail. Mayor Mare screamed and started to run, but Pinky threw Gummy at her and then threw a ponyball at her, catching Mayor Mare. Pinkie smiled and said to the captive pony "I'll name you Gray Dye!"  
Pinky smiled now that she had rock/normal type on her team now. She smiled and ran out of the mayor's office. She frowned  
at how desolate the town seemed and started to search for a fire type to complete her team and fight Applejack.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lilly got up on a chair in front of the few ponies here and started to say"Attention, ATTENTION! Pinky has started to capture ponies in a magic sphere! I saw her capture Bottlecap with my own eyes, for now this is the only safe spot ,but we must lay down rules! Rule one no making pinkie promises or breaking any pinkie promises. Rule two if you see anypony get captured, it is very important it is reported, so we can keep track of how many ponies she has. And the last rule is if you need to get back inside knock 5 times and slip a daisy or a gem under the door."  
One pony asked"What if we get caught?"

Lilly replied"Do not tell her we are here, try to get away, or attempt to break as many spheres as possible. Oh and that reminds me, Spike barricade anyway she could enter and lock the doors."

The pony nodded and said"Good ideas."

Spike then started to barricade the windows, and any other way she could get in. He especially boarded up the chimney.

Spike then walked up to the huddling ponies and said" I need one pony for a mission, to get other ponies here. And one other pony to go gather supplies. Any volunteers? This will be very dangerous with a high chance of being captured, we will not force anypony, but this is of dire importance we do not have very much food or water so if no ponies go we may have to force ponies to go, but we do not want to do that so somepony, ANYPONY please volunteer!"

All the ponies started to whisper and a few started to weep. Finally, two ponies said"We will go fetch food and gather ponies."

**Author's Note:**

> I still get comments on this on Fimfic, I do not know why.


End file.
